Our Promise
by CallMeAWota
Summary: "You know she's gone, Natsume." - "Natsume, don't deny it. You know she's gone, and it's partially your fault, you weren't there when she was hurt." - 'She's gone.' First one-shot in the GA archive!


Our Promise

* * *

Atsuko: Hello~. Welcome to my first Gakuen Fanfiction!

Mizuki: Which would be called....

Atsuko: ?

Mizuki: Nevermind, we don't own Gakuen Alice.

____

* * *

_Gone, all gone._

_She disappeared from their lives. Gone from the world, gone from the sky._

_Why did God choose her to disappear from this world?_

* * *

Typicle day with the sun, right? No, today was the day _she_ died.

Who's _she_?

She as in _Sakura Mikan_.

She was only 14, yet my first love.

Yet she _died_! So young. I fell for her when she was 12. There's no other girl like that in the world. But why didn't I confess?

I walked into our favorite place in the world, ever, and sat there.

_The flower garden._ Where it held our favorite tree, _the Sakura tree_.

I sighed,"Where are you, Mikan?"

"_You know she's gone, Natsume_," My mind said.

"Shut up," I muttered to myself.

"_Natsume, don't deny it. You know she's gone, and it's partially your fault, you weren't there when she was hurt_," My mind talked back.

"I said shut up!" I slightly yelled.

"_You weren't there when she needed the help, instead you forced yourself to ignore her. Now she's gone, the love of your life_," My mind continued.

"Why won't you shut up!" I yelled.

"_Just admit it! It was your fault_!" My mind yelled at me.

"**I said shut your hole!**" I screamed.

"Gee, Hyuuga. You're still as cold and unsociative, even though one of your friends died," someone said.

By the voice, I could identify it was Imai Hotaru, Mikan's bestfriend.

She never accepted me as a friend...

"_That's because you never let her **be** a friend_," My mind spoke again.

"Dammit, I know okay?" I muttered.

Imai showed herself from the shadows.

"Says the girl who was just the same," I said.

"I know, but I want to make up for it," She said and walked away leaving me leaning against the Sakura tree,"but I can't," I heard her whisper as she exited the garden.

Oh, how I love this tree. The tree that holds all our sorrows, pains, and memories.

Suddenly, a gust of wind passed by, giving me the scent of the sakuras and having the petals fly away.

"_Natsume..," _I heard as another gust of wind passed.

"_Natsume..," _It repeated.

Then I suddenly realized, there's no one in here. I'm in the _flower garden_ which is sealed from the outside, how can a wind get in here? And third of all, How can wind _talk_?

"_Natsume_!" another gust of wind passed by me and I shot right up.

"M-mikan?" I said.

"_Yes, Natsume, it's me, Mikan_," it said.

"Mikan... Where are you? No, Why are you here? It's been a year..," I said.

"_I don't know Natsume. I can't move on!"_

"Why?" I repeated.

"_I don't know Natsume_," I faint white figure appeared next to me, crying.

It was Mikan.

"_Natsume, help me move on_," Mikan said.

"You can't do anything yourself, how?" I said.

"_Admit I'm gone. Admit it's not your fault_," Mikan said and lifted her tearful eyes.

"Don't cry Mikan, don't cry," I said.

"I'll admit it, just... just stop crying," My eyes were tearing up itself.

"_I have a present for you before..," _Mikan swallowed her tears,"_Before I leave."_

"What is it?" I said, my eyes were brimming with tears. I know alright? It's not a usual thing for guys to do.

She took a few sakura petals and left it on my hands and gave me a peck on the cheek,"_I love you, and I'm sure you liked me too. It's alright to cry when someone close to you is gone, that's what my grandpa always said_," She wiped some of my tears away.

"I know," I nodded slightly.

"_Well, I guess it's time to say good-bye Natsume_," Mikan said.

_What?_ "No... No, Mikan," I said.

"_Natsume, I _need_ to go_," Mikan said.

"Fine... but... you better be at the other side when it's time for me too," I said.

"_Why wouldn't I, Natsume!" _She smiled as she faded away, her face still flowing with tears.

_'She's gone... Goodbye, polka. That's a promise, polka. A promise._' I thought, and woke up.

I found sakura petals in my hand, had a tear stricken face, and then knew that that was not regular dream.

"Natsume..," Ruka came in with his little bunny.

I stood up and walked toward him.

_"Goodbye, Mikan."_

* * *

Atsuko: Done~! :D Ty for reading.

Mizuki: R&R.


End file.
